


Family Secrets

by EternallyEC



Series: Pre-Witched [1]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: What really happened between Phoebe Halliwell and her sister’s fiance?





	Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I recently re-watched the pilot of Charmed and it struck me how oddly insistent Phoebe is about never having touched Roger. Then this idea hit and I couldn’t stop thinking about it until I wrote it down. As the tags say, this DOES involve attempted sexual assault and if this triggers you, this story isn't for you. I was partially inspired by Alyssa's work with the Me Too/Time's Up movement as well.

When Roger had invited Phoebe over to talk, she had very reluctantly agreed only because he insisted there was something going on with Prue he needed her help with. Still, she wasn’t sure she was making the right decision—her older sister was constantly on her case when it came to Roger because they talked at times, even though Roger was always the one who initiated the contact. But given Phoebe’s past stealing of both her sisters’ boyfriends, she couldn’t exactly blame her for thinking the worst. 

With a sigh, she raised her hand to knock only for Roger to answer the door with a strange smile and holding out a glass of wine. Phoebe wasn’t a big fan of wine but she was a fan of free drinks so she accepted it quickly, stepping into the apartment and taking a hearty sip. “Hey Roger, what is it that you needed to talk with me about?” she asked, watching as he shut and locked the door, a sense of unease in the pit of her stomach. 

Following him into the living room, she sat down on the couch and frowned when he sat down a touch too close to her. All too aware of her short skirt that bared most of her leg sitting down, she shifted farther away from him and took another drink as she waited for an answer. 

“Well, Phoebe, I’m worried that things with Prue might not work out,” he told her, immediately setting off alarm bells in Phoebe’s head as she regarded him warily. “There’s someone else.” 

Swallowing hard, Phoebe’s fingers tightened around the stem of the wineglass as she prepared to use it as a weapon if she had to, something about Roger’s demeanor seemed dangerous, like a snake coiled to strike and she suddenly wished she’d told someone where she was going. 

“I don’t know what that has to do with me, Roger,” she replied, her voice even and cool, never one to show fear even as he moved closer. 

“Well I think it would be obvious,” he smirked, and Phoebe tensed as he rested his hand near the hem of her skirt and began slowly sliding it up, pushing the skirt up along with his hand. 

Tossing the glass of wine in his face, Phoebe let it fall to the ground as she jumped up but unfortunately, Roger was faster than she was and he quickly had an iron grip on her wrist that he used to pull her back down beside him. Cursing her foolishness in having come here despite her misgivings, Phoebe continued to struggle. 

“You don’t have to fight, Phoebe,” he smirked as he pushed her down onto her back and shifted all of his body weight on top of her. Putting her hands above her head, he held them easily with one hand as he leaned down and began kissing her neck. His other hand began to unbutton Phoebe’s shirt as she struggled desperately against him. She screamed when she felt him slide a hand inside of her partially unbuttoned shirt, cupping a breast and tweaking her nipple. 

The scream distracted him and he jerked, moving just enough so that an increasingly desperate Phoebe could bring her leg up and kick him in the back. Roger groaned and she shoved him off of her. Scrambling for her keys and her phone, she rushed out of the apartment and ran for all she was worth. She didn't even bother to button her shirt until she was safely locked in her car, tears blurring her vision as she tried to block out what had just happened. 

Then, the doubts began. 

Part of her just wanted to call her big sister, to tell Prue what had just happened to her and the kind of monster she was set to marry. But even as she sobbed, wanting nothing more than to feel Prue’s comfort, she knew that would never happen. Roger had already helped create even more tension between them than had already been there. and between that and Phoebe’s past, she knew there was no way that Prue would believe her. There was too much history between them that would make Prue far more inclined to believe Roger than her and that was something Phoebe was all too aware of as she forced herself to calm down. 

All that she could do was hope that Roger would know when he was beaten and leave her alone from now on and keep quiet. It couldn’t do him any good to tell Prue, she told herself as she finally started the car and pulled away, her eyes briefly meeting Roger’s and watching as he put his finger to his lips before he was out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first foray into writing for Charmed and there may be a series to grow out of this. Please leave any constructive criticism below!


End file.
